The normal immune system is under a balance in which proinflammatory and anti-inflammatory cells and molecules are carefully regulated to promote normal host immune defense without the destruction of host's tissues. Once this careful regulatory balance is disturbed, nonspecific stimulation and activation can lead to increased amounts of potent destructive immunological and inflammatory molecules being produced and released. Thus, excess production of proinflammatory cytokines or production of cytokines in the wrong biological context, are associated with morbidity and mortality in a wide range of diseases.
Cytokines are pluripotent polypeptides that act by binding to specific cellular receptors. Their secretion is important in determining the duration and intensity of an immune response. Cytokines have pleiotropic effects and mediate a number of symptoms associated with inflammation.
IL-1β is involved in a wide variety of biological pathways, and is a potent molecule, able to induce its effects by triggering as few as one or two receptors per cell. As a signaling agent, IL-1β is effective at very low concentrations, even in the femtomolar range. IL-1β was first noted for inducing fever, augmenting lymphocyte responses, and stimulating the acute-phase response. IL-1β has a known role in inducint an inflammatory reaction in response to infection.